DE 10 2012 100 765 A1 discloses a steep conveying installation for arrangement on a slope of an opencast mine pit, by means of which steep conveying installation raw materials can be transported from a lower height level, in particular from an extraction level of the opencast mine, to an upper height level, formed in particular by a ground level, the steep conveying installation having a line arranged on the slope. On the line, a first conveying cage and a second conveying cage can travel movably relative to one another, and the conveying cages on the line are connected to one another by means of a common traction mechanism. The line comprises a steel structure of lattice type of construction and comprises rails on which the conveying cages can travel by means of rail wheels. For the fastening of the line, several fastening points are provided at regular intervals, by means of which fastening points the line is anchored in the rock of the slope. The line construction yields a cumbersome design of the steep conveying installation, with relatively high construction and building costs. For relatively small applications, in which it is sought in particular for setting up and dismantling again to be performed with little outlay, and which do not serve for industrial-scale use, the previously known steep conveying installation has only limited suitability. It is designed more for constant use in a very large opencast mine, and it is an object of the present invention to simplify the design, the construction and the installation of a steep conveying installation. Here, it is the intention in particular for the steep conveying installation to be suitable for overcoming even relatively small conveying heights between the lower and the upper height level. In particular, it is the intention for the conveying installation of the above-described type of construction to be connected to the opencast mine pit only at the fewest possible locations.
Relatively small conveying installations are known from the forestry sector, as presented for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,653 A. Said installation comprises a cable system with a bearing cable and a traction cable, wherein the traction cable is connected to a traveling carriage on which the load can be arranged in suspended fashion. The presented installation is however not dimensioned, and also cannot be qualified, for the conveying of raw materials from an opencast mine, because the loading and unloading of the installation is only expediently possible with wood.
AT 512 828 A2 presents a further conveying installation, in particular for alpine use, wherein the installation is designed for so-called skidding over vertical distances. The presented installation is likewise not suitable for conveying raw materials out of an opencast mine pit of an opencast mine.